


Pre-Party Reflections

by ShyWhovian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Absolute Soft Babies, Babies, F/M, Pre-Relationship, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Prompt fill on Tumblr46 - I'm in love...shit.Whilst preparing for the party, Grelle overhears something unexpected.





	Pre-Party Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishpaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/gifts).



Grelle Sutcliff, grim reaper extraordinaire and currently butler to die for, had to admit to being absolutely mortified by all of this. Not so much the being put I'm a dress in and of itself, that was actually quite lovely; she'd not had the opportunity to dress up in what felt like years. Always stuck in that dull, dreary butler attire, black coat, black trousers, black shoes...so frightfully dull it made her wince every time she saw her own reflection. It was a pity the outfit was so hideous because, though horrifically plain, the face she wore could be considered pretty. If she wasn't pretending to be a man with it. No her current issue was the dress itself.

Pale blue that looked almost white; festooned in so many ribbons and lace and frills that she felt certain that this was actually a child's dress repurposed to fit an adult. Perhaps it was considering the person who'd chosen it for her. This Elizabeth something or other, the Phantomhive brat's fiancee, was certainly a handful Grelle thought as she examined herself critically. She looked like some sort of innocent maiden she decided, or worse...an angel. She grimaced. _Pretentious asses_. It didn't suit her in the least.

However her opinion was not currently being taken into account and Elizabeth was of the opinion that she looked adorable. So wear it she must.

The Phantomhive maid, Mey Rin, shot her a glance that was both sympathetic and terrified at the same time. The shorter woman had not yet been forced into a dress of her own but both girls knew it would be coming sooner or later.

Sooner it seemed, as the blonde teenage girl materialised from seemingly nowhere and pounced upon the bespectacled maid and leaving Grelle alone with only her reflection. 

Or so she'd thought.

"Oh... _fuck_ that's pretty...I'm in love...shit!" Came an incredulous murmur from behind her. 

Grelle stilled, jaw dropping open slightly. Had she just heard that right? She looked into the mirror again just in time to see a pair of blue eyes darting away from her reflection flustered. 

Behind her clad all in pink and wearing the most ridiculous looking curly wig was the Phantomhive chef, Baldroy, looking for all the world like he wished the floor would simply swallow him up. His face was quite a fetching shade of red. She did so love red. 

Grelle opened her mouth to ask him to repeat it, not daring to believe that she'd heard right but what came out was an amused titter that she tried to stifle behind a hand. "Oh Bardroy...what on Earth has she done to you?" She asked somehow managing to sound both inquiring and timid at the same time.

He looked even more embarrassed by the question as he tugged at his own dress and she decided to take pity on him and not bring up his earlier words. She wouldn't forget them though. The reaper turned butler had never considered the blond chef were she completely honest but a declaration like that certainly deserved looking into. And he was certainly very handsome...


End file.
